


The End of All Things

by whoevenisthis



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Other, Suicide, how to deal with emotions: write fanfiction, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoevenisthis/pseuds/whoevenisthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk can't handle being the youngest Starfleet captain anymore<br/>(AKA I suck at summaries and wrote this to vent my own feelings and prevent myself from doing something stupid like this I apologise if you actually read this I will pay for the brain bleach)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I really really apologise for the horrid writing  
> Never intended to publish this, but my friend insisted upon wanting to read it  
> It was written at some ridiculous time when I probably didn't feel quite suicidal but definitely was contemplating self-harm again  
> I believe this is a better and less destructive method of coping

Emptiness

                                                                                                                                      It seemed that was all that was left.

                                                        A mere conscious reminder that he should be feeling some kind of emotion, but didn't. Couldn't. Wouldn't?

                It wouldn't matter for much longer, though. Everything would be over, and yes, for a while people might grieve, but eventually he'd be forgotten, people always did forget.

                                      It would take one movement of his hand to end everything, and would take much more to back out (again, a voice in his head reminded him).

                                                        When he stopped breathing, he would no longer have the guilt of being the reason that so many people had lost their lives. HE would lack the constant fear of messing up even just one detail and killing his entire crew--no, his friends. He wouldn't have to deal with a first officer who seemed to always know more than he did (it was true, that didn't mean it didn't bother him). And, worse yet, a first officer who seemed to lack a human side most of the time.

 

                                                                                                                                             This was it

 

                                                                                                       Everything would be okay after this

 

 

                                                                                                                                                         All it would take is one movement

 

 

                                                                                                           Just one twitch and

 

 

                                                                        .              .               .               .               .               .               .               .

 

 

                                                                                                                                                            Silence.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                              It was all over now.

 

                                                                                                                           Everything was over now.

 

                                                        Perhaps someone had heard him.

 

 

                                                                                              But anything they would do would be too late.

 

                                                                               It would all be in vain.

 

                                                                                                                                                           For it was done.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  Everything was over.

 

 

 

 

And that was how it must be.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course if anyone is delusional enough to like this rather short ficlet of mine I could always, you know, either make a series of all your favourite characters giving up and killing themselves or I could make a sequel to this with either the crew dealing with no more Jim or someone actually saved him?  
> I don't expect anyone to actually read this anyway so probably none of those will happen.


End file.
